Tigger
Tigger (voiced by the late Paul Winchell, later Jim Cummings) is an always happy and excited fellow and the only known member of the Tigger species. He is the third main character in the Pooh's Adventures series. Tiggers are striped and bouncing animals who live in the Hundred Acre Wood. Unlike Pooh Bears, they don't like honey, they prefer to eat popcorn, ice cream, and candies. Tigger is introduced in the book The House at Pooh Corner. In the book, he lives in the kangaroos' house, but in the cartoons he lives in a tree-house of his own. Tigger loves to bounce through the forest and to call everyone "Buddy". He also gives nicknames to some of his friends, like Rabbit, whom he often calls "Long Ears". He believes Tiggers can do everything and describes almost every activity as "That's what Tiggers do best!". He often mispronounce words and sometimes create neologisms like "Tiggerific". In the LionKingHeart Fantasy Films projects, he is married to Bruma and has twin daughters Tiana and Danielle. Trivia *Tigger, alongside Pooh, Piglet, Rabbit and Eeyore will make their first appearance in Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island and will join be guest starring In Team Robot & Mr. Conductor's Adventures Of Timmy The Tooth *In Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, Tigger sometimes refers to Daniel LaRusso as "Danny boy". *In Winnie the Pooh Meets Thumbelina, Tigger refers to Danny as "Danny boy", too. *In the Winnie the Pooh/Pokémon movies, Tigger refers to Ash Ketchum as "Ashy boy". *In Pooh's Adventures of Jetsons: The Movie, he sometimes refered Astro the Dog as "Astro boy". *In Pooh's Adventures of Robin Hood, he once referred Robin Hood as "Robby Boy". *In Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers, he onced refered Bernard as "Berny Boy". *In Pooh's Adventures of Osmosis Jones, he sometimes refered Drix as "Drixy Boy". *In Pooh's Adventures of Young Sherlock Holmes, he sometimes refered Watson as "Watsy-Boy". * In Winnie the Pooh Meets Alakazam the Great, he sometimes refered Alakazam as "Aly-Boy". * In Pooh's Adventures of The Good, The Bad, and the Huckleberry Hound, Tigger refers to Huckleberry Hound as "Hucky Boy". * In Pooh's Adventures of The Three Caballeros, Tigger refers to Donald Duck as "Donald-Boy" and in Winnie the Pooh and the Legend of the Three Caballeros, Tigger also refers to Jose as "Jose-Boy" and Panchito as "Panchito-Boy". * In the Winnie the Pooh/Yogi Bear films, Tigger refers to Yogi Bear as "Yogi-Boy". * In the Winnie the Pooh/Winx Club series, Tigger refers to Kiko as "Kiko-Boy" * In the Winnie the Pooh/Monster High films, Tigger refers to Frankie Stein as "Stitches", Draculaura as "Vampy-ira", . * in Pooh's Adventures of Crayola Presents: The Ugly Duckling, Tigger refers to Ugly and Scruffy as "Ugly-Boy" and "Scruffy-Girl." * In the Winnie the Pooh/Land Before Time series, Tigger refers to Chomper as "Chompy Boy". * In the Pooh and Tino's Adventures of Trolls franchise, Tigger refers to Poppy as "Poppy-Girl" and Branch as "Branchy-Boy". * In the Winnie the Pooh/DuckTales franchise, Tigger refers to Scrooge McDuck as "Scroogey Boy". * In the Winnie the Pooh/Frozen franchise, Tigger refers to Olaf as "Olaf Boy". * In Pooh's Adventures of Jonah: A Veggietales Movie, Tigger refers to Jonah (Archibald Asparagus) as "Jonah boy". * In the Winnie the Pooh/Cars films, Tigger refers to Lightning McQueen as "Lightning-Boy", Mater as "Mater-Boy" and Sally Carrera as "Sally-Girl". In Pooh's Adventures of Cars 2, he refers to Finn McMissile as "Finny-Boy" and Holley Shiftwell as "Holley-Girl". In Pooh's Adventures of Cars 3, Tigger refers to Cruz Ramirez as "Cruzy-Girl". * In the Winnie the Pooh/Planes films, Tigger refers to Dusty Crophopper as "Dusty boy". * In Winnie the Pooh Meets Turbo and Pooh's Adventures of Turbo F.A.S.T., Tigger refers to Turbo as "Turbo boy". * In Winnie the Pooh Meets Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted to Fly, Tigger refers to Tugger as "Tuggy boy" and Shorty as "Shorty boy." * In Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, Tigger refers to Fife as "Fifey boy". * Tigger refers to Twilight Sparkle as "Twily-Girl", Fluttershy as "Flutter-Girl", Pinkie Pie as "Pinkie-Girl" and Rainbow Dash as "Dashie-Girl". * It is likely that Tigger will call his wife "Broomy girl". * In Pooh's Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers, Tigger refers to Clutch as "Clutch-Boy." * It's revealed in Barney's Adventures of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh that Barney's known Tigger since before he came to the Hundred Acre Wood, and they have a brotherly relationship. Barney reminds hims of it in Barney's Adventures of The Tigger Movie. * In Winnie the Pooh/Barneys Films, Tigger sometimes refers to Barney as "Barney-Boy" * In Winnie the Pooh/The Fairly OddParents Film/TV Series, Tigger refers to Timmy as "Timmy-Boy" * In Winnie the Pooh goes to Barnyard: The Original Party Animals and Winnie the Pooh goes back at the Barnyard (TV Series), Tigger refers to Otis as "Otis-Boy" * Tigger is called "uncle" by Frankie Stein. * Tigger is is a best friend of Pinkie Pie and Niblet. * Genie imitated Tigger in an episode of Aladdin. * Usually, when Tigger says, "TTFN, Ta Ta for now," it means he's going on his merry bouncing way, but in adventures like these, perhaps it means that he and his friends have to go help another character in trouble. Gallery Cliptiggerhappy3.gif Cliptiggerarrow.gif|Tigger doing Archery. Cliptiggergift.gif|Tigger holding a birthday gift. Christopher_Robin_69.png|Tigger in Christopher Robin. Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Animal characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Simba's Allies Category:Cats Category:Manly heroes Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Tigers Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Fathers Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Husbands Category:Pure of Heart Category:Comic Relief Category:Barney's Allies Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Boyfriends Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Daniel) Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Tigerman531) Category:Titanic's new crew members Category:Pooh's Adventures team (SuperJNG18) Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Singing characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Males Category:Thieves Category:Shadow101815 Team Members Category:Winnie the Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Ohana members Category:Toys Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Yru17) Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Protector of Innocence Category:TheFoxPrince11 Team Members Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (DisneyJSman) Category:Faline's Ohanna members Category:Winnie the Pooh's Ohana members Category:Pooh, Rapunzel and Bambi's Team members Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:Detectives Category:Pooh and Arthur's Team members Category:Pooh and Franklin's Team members Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Campbell's adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Reese Ambler) Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Strong Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (76859Thomas) Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Jim Cummings Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Magmon47 Team Members Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Sonic879) Category:TotalDramaFan3452's Team Members Category:Billy2009 Team Members Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (LegoKyle14) Category:Pooh's Adventures Team(LegoKyle14) Category:Feline Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:Optimists Category:Big Good Category:Book Heroes Category:Videogame Characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dimwit's Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Mario's Adventures allies Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Winnie the Pooh Characters Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:The 100 Acre Avatar League Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Global Threats Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Riders Category:The Justice Acre Wood Brood Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Masters of the 100 Acre Team Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Orange Characters Category:Scaredy Cats Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Live-action characters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Acrophobia Category:Doc McStuffins characters Category:Goofy characters Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:The 100 Acre Mystics Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Characters voiced by Paul Winchell Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies